Boomerang Disney's ABC Studios
Boomerang Disney's ABC Studios is a studio theme park based on the Boomerang-Disney ABC Channel. It will be located at the Boomerang Disney's ABC Studios Resort in the same place in Canada, USA, Brazil, and some other countries where the Disney-MGM's Hundred Acre Hollywood Adventure is, but far from it, just as Universal Resort is far from the Walt Disney World in Florida. Unlike other Boomerang Disney Studios parks it will not have Phineas and Ferb, Nintendo, and Spongebob Squarepants themes because Disney Channel, Nintendo, and Nickelodeon will get upset and this studio theme park will be cancelled forever. Plus it will have Boomerang DisneySea as a neighboring park. List of areas Boomerang Disneywood Lane Attractions *Garfield Ready for Action! *Back for the Barnyard Swing Shops *Movie Memories Restaurants *Decoy Cafe Prehistoryland Attractions *'Great Valley Stampede' This big roundabout features dinosaurs on the ground and pteranodons and pterodactyls as an aerial part. So ride on a dinosaurs at the dinosaurs move round and round. *Mo's Big Water Ride *Sharptooth's Chase *DINOSAUR (Disney film version edition) *Ice Age Continental Tiltdown *The Great Valley Playground Shops *Dinoland Chamber Restaurants *Chomper's Friend Pack Roger's Hollywood Town Attractions *'Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin' Take a wacky spin on Lenny the Cab as you notice Roger, Baby Herman, and Jessica Rabbit getting rid of the weasels. *Mickey's House *Minnie's House *Goofy's House *The Great Goofini *Donald's Boat *Daisy's House *Sora's Mansion *Namine's Church Shops *The Toon Shop *Kingdom Hearts Store Restaurants *Sora's Cafe Boomerang Disney Junior Zone Attractions *Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic *Super Grover Coaster *The Count's Score Arcade *Thomas and Friends Ride-Along and Greet *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! *Fievel's Play Area *PB&J Otter: The Ride *Teletubbyland * Dora The Explorer Live Shops *Hooper's Store *Disney Junior Store * Nick Jr Store Restaurants *Cookie's Cookies *Disney Junior Junkies * Bubble Guppies:Time For Lunch Warner Bros. Studios Attractions *'Road Runner the Desert Speeder' Go on a wacky Road Runner roller coaster as Road Runner runs as fast as he can all around the desert, but watch out for Wile E. Coyote *Foghorn Leghorn's Sing-Along Farm *Taz Mania Twister *Elmer Fudd's Smash Attack *Duck Dodgers Space Mission *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot's Movie Adventure *Scooby Doo Monster Vengeance Shops *Warner Bros. Store Restaurants Adventure Land Attractions *Finn and Jake's House *Princess Bubblegum's Castle *Adventuring Research Lab Shops *Finn and Jake's Adventure Items Restaurants *Princess Bubblegum's Sweet Treats TeenToon Studios Attractions *The Simpsons Ride *Terrance and Phillip Laugh Floor *They Killed Kenny! *Go Kart-Man *Pioneer Village *Beavis and Butthead Comedy Show * Family Guy: Frickin' Live Show!!! Shops *Kwik-E Mart * Stewie Frickin' Toy store!!!! Restaurants *Krusty Burger *Casa Bonita ABC Studios Attractions *'Chloe's Nine Lives 4-D' Get your alley cat glasses and experience the adventures and the nine lives of Chloe King in the Chloe King Theater. *'The Legend of the Seeker' A stunt show based on the TV show. *Switched at Birth Laboratory *'ABC Studios Tram Tour' Ride a tram that goes around the studio. Hosted by Skyler Samuels. *'Furry Vengeance Backstage Petting Zoo' Pet the animals in this place based on the film. *'Ride to The Gates' A Mystic Manor-styled ride based on the show. *'Studio Trolleys' Ride a Studio Trolley around the ABC Studios. Shops *ABC Family Studio Store *Varese Vintage Restaurants *ABC Commissary *Chez Chloambethandie *The Legend's Club Meetable characters *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, and Ali *Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Max, Clarabelle, Horace, Ludwig von Drake, Clara Cluck, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, and Roxas *Bambi, Thumper, and Flower *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Craig Tucker, Jimmy Valmer, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Tweak Tweek, Randy Marsh, Sharon Marsh, Gerald Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski, Ike Broflovski, Liane Cartman, Stuart McCormick, Carol McCormick, Stephen Stotch, Linda Stotch, Mr. Testaburger, Mrs. Testaburger, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Chef, Terrance and Phillip, Big Gay Al, and Damien *Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Grover, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, the Two-Headed Monster, Rosita, Count von Count, Guy Smiley, Biff and Sully, Grudgetta, Herry Monster, Barkley the Dog, Gladys the Cow, Buster the Horse, Hoots the Owl, Abby Cadabby, the Clubhouse Monsters (Narf, Googel, Phoebe, and Mel), the Honkers, Mr. Ding, and the Amazing Mumford *Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tina Russo Duck, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, and Marvin the Martian *Scooby Doo, Scrappy Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Fred *Fievel, Tanya, Yasha, Tiger, Tony Toponi, and Papa and Mama Mousekewitz *Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Pinky and the Brain, and Minerva Mink *Roger Rabbit *Odette, Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer *Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, and Scrat *Aladar, Neera, Pilo, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, and Url *Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, Pooky, Nermal, and Arlene *The Simpsons, Ned Flanders, Krusty the Clown, Moe, Barney, Milhouse, Jessica Lovejoy, Ralph, Chief Wiggum, Mrs. Krabappel, and Principal Skinner *Beavis and Butthead * Stewie Griffin * Brian Griffin *Sir Topham Hatt *Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, and Noo-Noo *Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Billy Bevel, Binky Bevel, Spot, Mr. Percy Polie, Mrs. Bromley Polie, Pappy Polie, Coochie and Coo, Gizmo Polie, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Munchy Beaver, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Mayor Jeff, Ernest Otter, Opal Otter, Aunt Nanner, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, Stanley, Dennis the Goldfish, Harry the Dog, Elsie the Cat, Lester Goldberg, Mimi and Marci, Jojo Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer, Trina Tightrope, Croaky Frogini, Tater, Mrs. Kersplatski, the Little Einsteins (Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy), the Higglytown Heroes (Eubie, Wayne, Kip, Twinkle, and Fran), Handy Manny and his Tools (Turner, Pat, Rusty, Stretch, Squeeze, Dusty, Flicker, Felipe, and Beamer), Agent Oso, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully *Bill, Aldo, Bev, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Fred the Penguin, Raoul the Crow, Jerry the Parrot, Cecil, Claire, Snappy Colonel, and Drill Sargeant Duck *Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash *Otis, Pip, Pig, Abby, Duke, Peck, and Freddy *Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Studio parks Category:Boomerang Disney Studios Parks